Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170417020704
''"Elsa and Breha have been born with winter, ice, snow, cold and hot, cold, warm, air, gust, wind magical powers, haven't they?" "Neither of their parents have no idea how were Elsa and Breha born with powers at all." "This is why time traveling deserves to really exist in reality, isn't it?" "That way, it would be able to show not only Anna but her older sisters, Elsa and Breha, her parents, Grand Pabbie and anybody else, wouldn't it?" "Anna knew about her older sisters' magic powers and always wanted to play with them in his snowy wonderlands that Elsa creates. The three were very close until one evening while they played, Anna may have made a dangerous leap off one of the snow mounds and Elsa, hoping to save her slipped and because she was distressed, she accidentally shot her younger sister with an icy blast in Anna's head, knocking her unconscious. Miraculously, Anna was the same little five year old kid princess survived but she had a blonde streak stain her hair for it had so it looked like it hadn't vanished at all. She was wiped of all knowledge of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers and the horrifying incident but ever since then, Elsa and Breha avoided Anna at all costs, never wanting to harm their beloved sister ever again...but by doing so, broke the little girl's heart more and more with each passing day because the real, old Anna wanted nothing more at all than to be near her older sisters, Elsa and Breha no matter what but don't worry, it was I who already showed Anna of Arendelle all of the real, old knowledge known as all of her real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers and horrifying accident too in order to get it out of the way." "It's about time Anna finally got all of her real, old missing memories and the knowledge of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers and the horrifying accident at last, isn't it?" "Yup let's hope there will be no other more missing memories for Princess Anna at all, will there?" "I hope not." "After Anna finally got all of her real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers and the horrfying accident at last, Anna became much more furious, madder, angrier, more indignant and more resentful than usual because that old rock troll was the one who should've thought about returning any of her real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers and the accident during the eternal winter accident before the great thaw back then before which he didn't at all but at least I did it instead of him. If only anybody could do and say anything to properly raise Anna much better than her own parents, then these will teach her own no good for nothing parents lessons none of them will ever even forget at all." "Sounds like a great plan." "Man, I'd love to see the looks on Elsa's and Breha's faces only when they had a lot of nerve to show their faces around only just to find Anna in order to drag her back home to Arendelle, they'll have to get through us first." "I'm doing whatever it takes to privately punish Anna's parents and sisters, Elsa and Breha and that old rock troll for keeping secrets from Anna by tricking her into living in the same isolation in Arendelle together with the likes of those favorites of Arendelle, Elsa and Breha." ''